Various types of organizations provide customer service agents for handling a variety of customer-facing issues. For example, a network service provider may staff a call center with customer service agents for handling issues relating to billing, service disruption, service degradation, adding and removing features from service plans, endpoint device troubleshooting, and so forth. In some cases, customers may contact the organization by telephone at a call center. In other cases, an organization may provide customer service agents who are available for network-based chat conversations, e.g., instant messages, text messages, emails and so forth.